


For Christmas There’s Just One Thing I Need

by SilviaPeyton



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilviaPeyton/pseuds/SilviaPeyton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is stuck in her apartment during Christmas Eve because of the snow. She thinks she will spend her evening alone until…</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Christmas There’s Just One Thing I Need

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the OlicityHolidays blog and it's my very first attempt at writing an Olicity fic. I want to thank Carla and Katie for their tremendous help! They are just wonderful!
> 
> This is dedicated to teenage-thoughts-at on tumblr! I hope you will like this fic!
> 
> And I hope all of you will enjoy this Christmas-related fic! Leave a comment if you like, it would mean a lot to me :)

 

Snow. Snow everywhere. She loved the snow. She _adored_ the snow.

 

But not that Christmas Eve. Truth be told, she didn't even celebrate Christmas. She had already spent her 8 days of Hannukah with her family in early December and she loved spending the holidays with all her relatives (minus that obnoxious of a cousin – Margery – but she didn't want to think about her).

 

However, since she moved to Starling City, she started celebrating the _'Chrismukkah'_ with her friends from the IT department at Queen Consolidated. Every Christmas Eve they reunited to have dinner together and they exchanged presents.

 

That was the plan, but not that year.

 

_'Why?'_ someone may ask. _'Thank you for the question. It's simple – because of the_ _ **freaking**_ _snow.'_ she thought talking to herself.

 

The snow was covering the whole Starling City and the streets were shut down. Nobody was around and probably even the shops and the restaurants were closed.

 

That's how she would spend her Chrismukkah: alone in her own apartment. _Great._

 

But not all was lost. She finally had some quite time for reading _'A Dance with Dragons'_. Considering her double life she didn't have enough space for herself so her plan for the evening was taking a bubble bath, reading books through her tablet (an _Ipad Air_ – it was the gift she gave to herself for that Hannukah) and drinking red wine.

 

She put her hair in a chignon and immersed herself in the bathtub. The hot water was the gentle touch she so desperately needed. She could picture Oliver's hand over her body caressing her and then going – _what? Oliver's what? Why was she thinking of Oliver in the first place? But mostly... why now that she was_ _ **naked**_ _?_

 

She didn't have any control over her dreams – she came to terms with it - but at least she should have had the control over her fantasies while she was awake. Yeah, she should have. But it wasn't like that. She was very professional while working but her mind couldn't help but wonder how it would have felt to be swept off her feet and been placed over Oliver's desk and feel all that muscles around her and – _stop. Stop._ _ **Stop!**_ She was doing it again.

 

They were friends. _Okay?_ Friends. Also partners. **Crime** partners. And they were also working together... but that was it. It wasn't _like that_ between them. True, he was attractive – like totally hot – and seeing him doing the salmon ladder made her feel things that she didn't think were possible, but besides that, their whatever was strictly platonic. Absolutely **platonic**. It wasn't like she had recurring dreams of Oliver stripping for her or slamming her to a wall or doing that position she always wondered how it was even possible doing.

 

_What was she saying? Oh yes, her and Oliver?_ _**Totally platonic.** _

 

She needed wine. She took the glass near her and drank a long draft. She smiled - red wine always helped her. Now it was time for her book. With the Ipad in her hands she was ready to let herself being transported in the continent of 'Westeros' when a loud noise caught her attention.

 

Something was wrong in her room. It was like something – _let it not be someone, let it not be someone, please_ – was trying to open her window.

 

**Don’t** **panic.** _What did Dig always say in these cases? “Breathe Felicity, breathe.”_ She could do that. She was a human being, breathing was in her faculties.

 

Another noise. Someone was definitely trying to open her window.

 

She stopped breathing. _It wasn't in her faculties anymore._ _**No!**_ She had to think quickly. She stood up from the bathtub and she wore her robe. Mentally she thought of her training lessons with Diggle. She could do it.

 

She noticed her purse on the couch. Well, the pepper spray could always be useful, too.

 

She took a deep breath and then she opened the door of her room, ready to face whoever was introducing in her apartment. But she froze when she realized she knew that someone. It was Oliver, or better _the Arrow_.

 

After passing through her window, Oliver fell on the floor and he looked really bad. Felicity let the pepper spray slipping through her hand and she ran to him.

 

“Oliver? Oliver?!” she tried to call him but he was unconscious.

 

For some miracle she was able to carry him to her bed and then she ran to the bathroom and she took her emergency-kit. Aftershe had found him in her car, she had asked Diggle to teach her some methods to cure their wounds in case they got hurt during some missions.

 

“Oliver can you hear me?” but he was still not answering “Come on, Oliver, please.”

 

She noticed some wound on his face and some blood on his arm. Quickly she stripped him off his green jacket – she always dreamed to do that... of course in different circumstances... _OMG his abs! Felicity, now it's not the time!_ \- and she observed his wound like Diggle taught her to. Whatever had hurt Oliver, it was poisoned. She looked into her kit and found what Diggle said to use in these cases. She only hoped it would work.

 

“Don't you dare die on me, Oliver Queen!” she said with panic in her voice while trying to make him ingest whatever that thing was.

 

After that, she checked if he was breathing regularly and that his blood pressure was okay. He was still sweatingfrom the pain so she tried to dry him with a small towel.

 

She sat next to him on the bed and started caressing his hair. He briefly opened his eyes. His beautiful and deep blue eyes. She was so relieved to see those eyes again. She smiled widely whispering “Hey” to him.

 

Struggling he simply said “You're here...” touching her cheek softly.

“You came into me – I mean into my house.” he smiled at her rambling and added “Soap bubbles look good on you” and then he fell asleep.

 

She looked down on her body noticing that her legs were still covered in soap bubbles. Suddenly she became all red. _This will lead to a new fantasy... why does my brain have to work like that?_

 

\---

 

When Oliver woke up he sensed a perfume that was so familiar that made him smile. He came to love that smell of orange and cinnamon of hers. It seemed so real, like if Felicity was near him. When he opened his eyes he realized she was actually next to him. She was sleeping, only dressed with her tiny robe. He scrutinized carefully her very long legs and then his eyes went up and noticed that one of her shoulders were exposed. A quiver flowed through his spine. He wanted to kiss that shoulder so bad. Instead, he just moved some rebellious hair behind her ear smiling a little while watching her sleep.

 

Still dizzy, he stood up anyway. It wasn't a good move. He fell again on the bed with a thud that woke up Felicity. She looked around for a brief moment and quickly she was next to Oliver. She was still very much worried about him.

 

“You shouldn't move.”

“I've been through worse.”

 

She put her fingers under his chin and made him look her in the eyes. Normally he would have avoided her touch but now he didn't want to. For once he didn't want to put his wall between them. Looking at her he realized he must have scared her very much entering in her apartment like that.

 

“I'm sorry,” he said taking her hand “I didn't want to scare you – I just... when I was in that state all I could think about was finding a way to reach you.”

 

Felicity gasped. He was so open and honest in that moment. But there was something else. He was... vulnerable. He was saying he needed her.

 

Slowly she touched the part of his face with some cuts. Her gentle touch felt so good that he closed his eyes letting himself feel for once. With a small smile she said “Let me take care of you and let me remove that green makeup of yours.”

 

Oliver chuckled a little. Normally he would have just taken care of his own wounds. He was used to that. But again for that night he decided to let Felicity look after him.

 

When she came back he was sitting at the edge of her bed. He was still shirtless – _wasn't he cold? Not that she complained or anything but the platonic zone wasn't so platonic if he stayed like that all the time_ – and the only thing he was wearing were his tight leather pants – _rude._

 

Oliver looked at her. She didn't change. She was still wearing only her robe. Was she trying to drive him insane?

 

When she came closer, she knelt on the bed. After some movements on Oliver's part she ended up bending over him with one of his legs between hers. She swallowed and was thinking she would have lost it when he placed his hands on her thighs – _this was beyond rude and what about the platonic zone? Where were the boundaries?_

 

When she started disinfecting his cuts (and removing the green make up), he was in the perfect position. Her cleavage was in front of his face and he couldn't keep his eyes off of it. The fact that he couldn't see perfectly everything that was under her robe made him want to tear that damned thing apart and just make her his.

 

The air between them was electric especially when they exchanged long looks. _Was he really looking at her in that way? Were his pupils really darkening or it was just her impression?_

 

Every touch of her hands – even the most tender – were provoking shivers in him. And he knew she was feeling the same, especially when she let herself explore his shoulder and then his arm with her other hand.

 

When she realized what she was doing, she pulled away her hand but he reached for it and placed it on his chest.

 

Felicity was breathing with difficulty while she started to run her fingers over Oliver's chest and then over his abs. She thought about doing it so many times and now all her fantasies were coming true. Reality was better. _So much better._

 

She started feeling his hands traveling from her thighs to her back. Felicity looked him in the eyes again. The desire the both felt was undeniable. Their heads were dangerously close. Their lips were craving that kiss so desperately. They were so close to feel each other breath.

 

Suddenly the magic stopped because of the alarm on her oven and she rushed to the kitchen leaving a not-so-pleased Oliver on her bed. _Was it possible to have murderous feelings towards an oven?_

 

_Perfect, the dinner is burnt. And I can't order Chinese!_ \- she thought while throwing away what remained of her meal.

 

When she turned around Oliver was at the entrance of her kitchen, obviously still shirtless – _goodbye ovaries!_

 

“I guess we won't eat tonight,” said Felicity upset.

 

Oliver had a glance that was saying _'I would gladly eat you'_ but she tried with her best effort not to think about it, but she wouldn't say 'no' if he decided to lay her on the kitchen counter-top – something inside of her roared a _'YES!'_ so loud that scared her.

 

“What?” asked Oliver while Felicity looked at him puzzled “You said 'Yes'” - _of course she said that aloud._

 

He started snooping around and seemed particularly interest in her collection of wines. A little pout was forming on his lips. _Oliver Queen was pouting? It was like the most adorable thing ever... and also sexy... she gave up on herself._

 

“Seems like someone didn't appreciate her Hannukah's gift” said Oliver still pouting.

 

What was he talking about?

 

“I don't see the present I gave you around”

 

Present? What present? He gave her a present? Oh right!

 

“I still haven't opened the gifts I got from my friends... I... usually open them on Christmas for the whole Chrismukkah thing... I only open the ones from my relatives during Hannukah”

“Well, I guess we can speed up Christmas a little bit” and he went searching for his box among the other presents that she had under a small Christmas tree that Rebecca from the IT Department gave her.

 

With a little smile he gave her his gift. There was something really tender in that gesture and at the same time every part of her body was thrilled because of it.

 

When she unwrapped her present she saw a bottle of red wine and she opened her mouth in surprised.

 

“You know I promised you wine when-”

“-you asked me for help one of the first times you came to the IT Department” she finished and was very touched that he still remembered that small moment between them even if they basically didn't know each other at all then.

“This seems a good occasion to drink it,” said Oliver and Felicity smiled at him with such sweetness that he thought he wanted to make her smile like that all the time.

 

While drinking wine on her couch – she managed to find some old shirt of her dad to give to Oliver but he refused to change his pants, _damn you Oliver... he probably noticed that she couldn't take her eyes off... well, you know, she wasn’t sure if calling it 'Oliver Junior'... it was probably nothing of a junior... crap he totally busted her!_ \- she asked him what it went wrong that night and scolded him about going around without any back-up considering that Diggle was spending Christmas Eve with Lyla and she wasn't in the foundry. Oliver seemed amused and happy at the same time about how concerned she was about him.

 

After that, they chose to change the topic of their conversation and he started talking about some Christmas he spent with his family before the island. There were funny stories involving him, Thea and a snowman. Felicity shared with him the moments she spent during Hanukkah with her family and she talked about her rivalry with her cousin, Margery that began when the two were children. During some of her stories Oliver laughed so much that it was like a surprise for Felicity. He was always so broody, and it was good seeing another side of him.

 

They had almost finished the whole bottle and they were laughing a little too much and they were sitting so much closer – _than two platonic friends should._

 

Oliver took the glass of wine from her hand and put it on the small table in front of the couch. Felicity wasn't sure why he did that until he started running his fingers on her hand giving her shivers in her whole body. But when she noticed that the arm was giving him troubles she stood up from the couch saying **,** “I should probably let you rest. You can't go home with all this snow, so you can have the couch. It isn't very comfortable but if you want I can give you my bod- I mean my bed instead” he raised an eyebrow while following her that was walking on the contrary trying to reach the door of her room.

 

She was still babbling while Oliver was still after her looking like a feline – she wasn't sure if he looked more like a lion or a tiger, but she was definitely his prey and he had no intention of giving up.

 

“So... good night” she said when she arrived at the door of her room.

“No good night kiss?” he asked with those eyes - _damn those eyes! Damn his unbuttoned shirt! Damn his leather pants!_

 

And then he looked up. She followed his glance only to find the mistletoe. The mistletoe Rebecca put there while decorating her apartment. _Damn Rebecca!_

 

Oliver was smirking, he was actually flirting and she wasn't sure she wanted it to happen that way. Of course she wanted it, but they were pretty drunk... and yes, it was happening also before the oven decided to be against her...

 

Suddenly she felt a tender but lingering kiss on her cheek and she looked into Oliver's eyes. He touched her shoulder and whispered in her ear “Good night, Felicity” - _damn, how much she loved how he said her name._

 

He was going towards the couch but Felicity stopped him bringing him under the mistletoe and kissing him. Both her hands cupped his face and after a long and heated kiss she decided to bite his lower lip. He tasted so good.

 

Looking Oliver in the eyes, she realized that he wanted much more. Suddenly she was swept off her feet with just one of his arms. She wrapped her legs around him while they were against the door.

 

He started kissing her heavily. God, kissing Oliver was much hotter than she had ever thought. When their tongues finally met, it seemed like they couldn't stop even if they wanted to.

 

His hand went on her head and freed her hair from the chignon and all her long, curly, blond hair fell onto her shoulder.

 

“Much better” he said passing one of his hands through her hair.

 

He always wanted to do that. He loved her ponytail, but every time she had it, he wanted to touch her hair and remove the elastic to see the curly locks fall all over her. With the other hand he touched a particular soft spot on her back. She started moaning while they were kissing. Every cell in her body was feeling overwhelmed by Oliver's touch or Oliver's mouth. Her hands were navigating through his gorgeous body finally feeling all the muscles she was always curious about.

 

Oliver started kissing her jawline and then her neck nipping at it sometimes and moved one of his hands onto her right leg and started caressing it.

 

“All those dreams weren't even close to this” she let it slips.

Oliver smiled and whispered into her ear, “you were in all my dreams too, Felicity” she swore he was saying her name in that tone to drive her insane.

 

He lifted her up completely in his arms and opened the door with a kick.

 

“I love when you're all _Arrow-style_ ” her brain couldn't stop.

 

In response Oliver started kissing her again avidly. Her hands started traveling through his hair, down his shoulders and then along his back. He groaned in her mouth when she scratched his back a little. She could feel his scars, but it didn't matter – not in a wrong way. They were part of him and they didn't make him any less attractive in her eyes. She kissed the one over his chest while he was laying her on the bed.

 

He went to the edge of it and took her right leg and started kissing it from the foot 'til her inner thigh. With every kiss it was like he was leaving a burning trace on her. And when he licked her inner core she lost it. She arched her back and moaned so loud that she was surprised of herself and the things Oliver was making her feel.

 

He could do magic with that tongue and when he started playing with her clitoris with his finger she had to grip to the sheets and her head went back against the pillow. It was like she was crossed by a thousand electrical discharges.

 

Oliver was still touching her clitoris as he started placing kisses on her tummy and then up towards her chest. He got rid off her robe and sucked one hard nipple and she moaned again under his touch.

 

She brought his mouth to hers and started kissing him with a burning passion. Her hands were undressing him of that shirt and then she was going to remove his pants but he intertwined his fingers with hers and stood up.

 

At that point he got rid of his pants like he was some kind of stripper and she was smiling widely. Not only because in part he satisfied one of her fantasies but because her fantasies didn't give _it_ justice. He was so obviously ready for her.

 

“I thought you would have liked the show,” he said to her lying over her and kissing her neck.

“Oh yes! And I want a proper one, mister Queen” Oliver looked at her. There was something animal-like in his glance and she suspected was due to her “Mr Queen”.

 

He intertwined both his hands with hers and started kissing her whole body again and again. He was nipping on her skin sometimes. Others he was gently – or not – sucking her nipples. But when he reached her inner core again she thought she would lose her mind.

 

With a quick but decisive movement she was able to be over him. He looked at her in surprise.

 

“Do not think you can have all the fun” she said and he laughed, but then started moaning and groaning when she ran her hands over his body and her head was going where he needed her the most. She imagined that moment so many times that she decided she would have taken her time to explore Oliver's body as she pleased.

 

She started curiously touching the tip of his manhood giving him so much pleasure and she studied his reaction to her touch. It was the turn of her tongue on his tip to which he arched and groaned even more.

 

And when she caressed his whole manhood he just said “Felicity” in a way she wanted to do anything he asked her to do. But he let her explore him as much as she wanted. She was very grateful and so aroused by his complete vulnerability to her. While her hand was still playing with his throbbing center, she started kissing every scar of his body. She loved hearing Oliver's moans because of her touch. When her lips were back to his manhood she took him completely in her mouth and she started bobbing her head, which drove Oliver insane. He couldn't resist anymore. He needed to be inside of her.

 

It was his time to invert the position and she let out a little scream to the sudden change of roles. He was hoping to have some condoms somewhere in his Arrow costume. It's not like he needed them when he was dressed like that but now... he needed at least one.

 

Seeing him looking at her floor searching for something made her confused “What are you doing?”

“Looking for a condom **,** ” he answered very seriously.

 

Felicity opened one of her drawers and took out a long series of condoms. Oliver looked at her in disbelief.

 

“A girl needs to be ready at any opportunity.”

 

He started laughing picking one of the condoms and putting it on his manhood. Then he was over her again. They looked at each other for a long moment. Then they started kissing slowly but passionately. It was different from their previous desperate kisses. They took their time enjoy their touches, their kisses, their bites.

 

When their passion increased and things weren't bearable anymore, Oliver lifted one of her legs over his shoulder while with the other arm he was circling her.

 

“Felicity... hold onto me tight.” _oh, she remembered that line so vividly._

 

And with a deep thrust he was inside of her. They started moving together, finding their own rhythm and giving each other pleasure. They could feel each other moans and breaths in their mouths while they were kissing and thrusting.

 

Never in he life she had ever experienced something like that. It was like every fiber of her body was electrified and was burning at the same time. Being with Oliver was different from any other experience she ever had. He was different. There was something in him that made her really feel alive, made her feel like she found her match – the other part of herself. The part she missed.

 

Their rhythm grew faster when they were both ready for their orgasm. They were looking at each other. Eyes full of desire and pleasure. There was no embarrassment. It only increased their need of each other. And then their orgasm rushed in them, it was the best sensation they ever felt. They were both panting while their foreheads were touching.

 

Oliver removed himself from Felicity and threw the condom in the bid. When he came back to the bed he took her in his arms and started giving her little bites long her neck and tickling her hips with his hands. She started laughing trying to push him away but he was too strong.

 

“Okay okay, you win,” she said, still laughing while he was smiling. She looked at him curiously “so you like to play” she said smirking “Who knew that broody billionaire Oliver Queen could actually be fun?” she teased him a little.

“Oh, I'm plenty of fun, believe me,” he started “and we will have a lot of fun together” she smiled at him a little red – _can't wait! I have so many fantasies to satisfy!_ \- Oliver laughed – _she had said that aloud without even realizing it of course_ – and then he started giving her many kisses on her neck and on her face “But I'm like that only when I'm happy” he whispered in her ear.

 

Felicity reached for his lips and kissed him passionately. Then she put her arms around him. Oliver pressed a kiss on her head and a little smile was formed on his lips. She snuggled up on him and closed her eyes smiling. Never she would have thought that she would have spent Christmas Eve in that way with Oliver, but now she had a new tradition for her Chrismukkah.


End file.
